My Favorite Shows:Policy
This is a policy that should be followed by editors on this wiki. The Rules I. Definitions *A. Introduction :*1. The definitions in this section will apply to the rest of the policy on this policy page. *B. Definitions :*1 Administrator - any user of the wiki with sysop privileges. :*2. Article - a piece of writing included with others in a newspaper, magazine, or other publication. :*3. Content moderator - any user of the wiki who can lock and unlock pages. :*4. Bureaucrat - any administrator of the wiki with bureaucratic privileges. :*5. Chat - a form of communication between users of Wikia. :*6. Chat ban - a temporary or infinite removal of the user right to access the chatroom. :*7. Chat moderator - a user that has the ability to kick and ban other users from the chat. :*8. Editing role - a role that has to do with the editing aspect of the wiki, including rollbacks, administrators, and assistants. :*9. Gallery - a collection of images on an article. :*10. Impersonator - a user who pretends to be someone who they aren't. :*11. Retire - the voluntary act of giving up a promoted position and ceasing activity on the wiki. :*12. Revert - reversing a prior edit, which typically results in the article being restored to a version that existed sometime previously. :*13. Rollback - any user that has the user right to quickly remove several edits on a user that are continuous on a single article. :*14. Sockpuppetry - the act of making multiple accounts for deceiving purposes or to evade admin scrutiny. :*15. Spam - a form of purposeful advertising. :*16. Transcript - an article composed of a written version of an episode, short, or special. :*17. Trolling - deliberate provocative online posting intended to cause an angry response. :*18. Vandalism - any change in content that is intended to be negative. :*19. Ban/Block - temporary or infinite removal of the user to chat, edit, options include account creation disabled, editing on message threads. II. Content :A. General Content :*1. This is an wiki that relies on complete, accurate and quality information. :*2. Do not speculate anything unless it is an implication. :*3. Do not use the words "We, I, you, etc." This creates confusion between users and the articles. Refer to everything in the third person. *B. False information :*1. Do not insert false information. Continuing to do so after being told to stop is considered vandalism. :*2. Do not intentionally insert false dates and/or ages on any article without a source. :*3. Any user who violates rule no. 2 or above, after an administrator requests a source be provided will result in a block. III. Content dispute *A. This article will outline the proper procedures in the event of an edit war and/or relating to content dispute. :*1. Edit war ::*a. When an edit war occurs, all parties must stop editing the article and take the problem to an informal discussion on one of the editor's message walls or in a forum post and explain their reasons for their edits. *B. 4 Revert Clause :*1. General ::*a. An editor must not perform more than four reverts on a single page—whether involving the same or different material—within a 3-day period. An edit or a series of consecutive edits that undoes other editors' actions—whether in whole or in part—counts as a revert. Any appearance of gaming the system by reverting a fifth time just outside the 3-day slot is likely to be treated as an edit-warring violation. :*2. Exceptions ::*a. Reverting your own edits. ::*b. Reverting edits to pages in your own user page, so long as you are respecting the user page guidelines. ::*c. Reverting obvious vandalism—edits that any well-intentioned user would agree constitute vandalism, such as page blanking and adding offensive language. :*3. After 4 reverts ::*a. During an edit war, when a page is reverted after four times by the same user, the editing must stop and be reported to an administrator or bureaucrat. ::*b. If an administrator is involved in the edit war, the following procedure must be followed: :::*i. The article must be protected by any administrator and no further reverts made in regards to the un-useful content. ::*c. If the edit war continues after a user has made 4 reverts, the following must be followed: :::*i. Tell a administrator. ::::*1. At this point, the page should have been protected by an administrator and the edit war should have stopped. IV. Chat :A. Chat rules. :*1. Spamming is not allowed in the chat. This includes blank messages, gibberish, and other examples listed here. ::*a. Do not make words by spreading them out into multiple messages. ::*b. Writing anything else that is spam can result in a kick or ban by the discretion of the banning chat moderator or administrator. :*4. English is the preferred language in the chatroom. It is recommended to not use other languages. Using other languages to spam, troll, or to swear is not allowed. :*2. No trolling. ::*a. Anyone trolling in the chat room will result in an immediate ban. The administration may infinitely block the user from my favorite shows. IV. Discrimination :A. Do not discriminate other users based on their religion, political affiliation, sexual preference, or anything else. It is strongly recommended that users do not discuss these things as these may cause distress. If users do talk about these stuff would result in a block by an administrator. V. Harassment :A. Do not harass users on here doing so will first time result in a warning, second time 2 week ban by an admin, 3rd time a 6 month ban by an admin, and 3rd time infinite ban by an administrator. VI. Blocking policy *A. General :*1. Administrators and Bureaucrats are privileged with the power to block other users and are expected to have good judgment when it comes to using this tool. *B. Procedures :*1. Administrators that find a user violating any of the policies must revert any changes and must politely notify the user of their wrongdoing by giving one (1) warning on their message wall. :*2. If a user breaks two (2) different rules, that counts as one (1) warning for each rule. A user must break the same rule two (2) times before being blocked. :*3. If a warned user continues to break the same rule within a day without acknowledging the warning, the administrator should try to contact that user again. :*4. If the warned user continues to break the same rule for a day after the administrator have tried to contact them again, the user will be blocked for a month. :*5. Any user who continues to violate the rule for which they were blocked within 14 days after their initial block ends will receive further penalties, depending on the rule(s) violated and the severity of the offense. *C. Exceptions :*1. Any user who makes any contributions that are very serious to the point in which they harm the wiki or threaten a user, they may be blocked immediately for any given amount of time at the discretion of the blocking administrator. :*2. Any user who spams, vandalizes, harasses, or threatens as their first edit may automatically be blocked without warning. If they continue to spam and/or vandalize after their block, they shall be given an infinite block. :*3. This clause outlines items that are not block-worthy and such are deemed "unfair" ::*a. Anyone who makes an accidental edit shall not be blocked. *D. Blocking the user :*1. Administrators must leave the user's message wall open in order for the blocked user to make an appeal case. :*2. If a blocked user abuses their wall privileges by spamming, threatening, or harassing other users, before making an appeal case, they have forfeited their chance to make an appeal and can have their wall privileges removed until the end of their block. Category:Policy